


Words Unspoken

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all Supernatural beings are wiped off the face of the earth, Sam and Dean have to get used to living a normal life. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, constructive criticism is always welcome!

-2 Months  
It was hard for them, Sam and Dean, to get used to not hunting... Not needing to hunt. There was nothing left, after all. Thanks to Kevin finding a spell that wiped all the supernatural beings off the earth. That didn't stop the hunters from sleeping with guns under their pillows and an abundance of salt in the house. But other than little quirks they had developed they lived pretty normal lives. Well, as normal as you can live after seeing what they had seen.

Sam had found a girl, Katherine, and had put a ring on her finger after 2 months of dating her. When you know, you know. They were married now, going on three years, and Sam had never been happier. It helped that she knew about his old lifestyle. And that Dean absolutely adored her. Even now that she was 7 months pregnant and eternally grouchy. He still waited on her, hand and foot. 

As for Dean, him and Cas lived together in a tiny apartment. If you asked him, he referred to Cas as his "roommate" and would never tell you that Cas' bed hadn't been slept in in months. He wouldn't mention the lazy Sundays where they sat around drinking coffee (in Dean's case) and tea (in Cas'), watching crappy daytime tv, and sharing lazy kisses. You would never hear about days where they never left the bed, not even to eat. 

Sam and Dean lived less than a block apart, so Dean never had to be too far from his favorite sister-in-law and a home cooked meal. Him and Cas spent every Saturday night there, eating whatever delicious meal Kat made, and not drinking beer since it wasn't fair to her. After dinner the boys would clean up while Kat nursed the half-glass of wine she was allowed once a day. From there they'd go into the den and put on a movie no one actually watched. Sam would make snide comments about Dean and Cas, and Dean would pretend not to hear him.

Katherine and Sam knew about Dean and Cas. Well, Katherine knew and told Sam. Katherine knew everything. Only she noticed the gentle hand on the shoulder, or the lingering gaze. Only she could see the secret smiles they shared, and hear the words they murmured while sitting a bit too close together on the couch after dinner. Sam never noticed these things, but Kat never stopped noticing them.

 

1/2 Day  
Sam had faced monsters, demons, evil spirits... things that could scare even the toughest of people. But nothing he had ever seen before had prepared him for the terror that was a woman in labor. He already had three bruises by the time they made it to the hospital. Luckily they didn't have to wait long for their son to be born. Sam was lucky in that sense. 

Dean and Cas sneaked into the room while Kat was sleeping. Sam pretended not to notice the way they dropped each others hands as they entered the room. The first time Dean held his nephew he had to choke back tears, the only thing stopping him from embarrassing himself was Cas' comforting hand on the small of his back, steadying him. "What's his name" Dean whispered. Sam didn't have an answer.

"What about Philip?" came Kat's voice from the bed. Everybody liked that. "Philip John Winchester" she muttered, still very sleepy. Dean didn't think any other name would have fit his nephew. And when Cas took Philip into his arms, Dean realized he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

 

1 Month and 24 Days  
Philip's first Christmas Eve was a quiet event. It was just Dean, Cas, Kat, Sam, and Philip. Sam's parents were dead and Kat's parents stopped speaking to her when she was 18 and refused to go to college. Cas' family of angels had disappeared with everything else and Dean, although he never told anyone, believed it was a miracle Cas stayed.

They sat together in the kitchen, Cas bouncing Philip on his lap and telling him about the *real* first Christmas while Kat and Sam drank beer and convinced Dean to cook the dinner. And if anybody noticed the love-filled glances Dean gave to Cas while he mixed the mashed potatoes, they didn't say anything.

After a delicious dinner, hardly any talking just yummy sounds, they make their way into the den where Dean points out the layer of snow that had blanketed the ground while they ate. "Philip's first snowfall and he doesn't even know what's going on." Kat joked. But that didn't stop them from going outside to enjoy the still-falling snow. 

Cas thought there was something poetic about the way the night sky showed off the quiet flakes and he told Dean as much. Kat turned away when Dean pulled Cas to him and kissed him for anyone to see.

 

5 Years  
By the time Lip turned five ("Lip just sounds manlier. Come on, he's practically full grown now" Dean had said on his 4th birthday) Cas was wearing Dean's ring on his right hand. Nobody said anything about it. Not even Dean when he had slipped it on an asleep Cas' finger, or Cas when he had woken up with the new weight. 

Lip had come to expect uncle Dean and uncle Cas to spend Friday nights babysitting him while his parents went on a date "practice" Kat would whisper to Sam. And Saturday nights over for a family dinner. Lip would be fed beforehand (usually by Dean) and then play in the den turned playroom while the adults ate. He would never hear the conversations that weren't had about Dean and Cas' relationship. Or the words not said about things that used to go bump in the night. 

Sam and Kat would do everything in their power to keep Lip from finding out about the supernatural, including giving up the guns and the salt. Dean made sure that Lip knew the bedtime stories he and Cas told him on Friday nights were just fairytails, and to never believe a word of them. No one wanted Lip to have the childhood they had. 

 

8 Years and 6 Months  
Lip didn't know the logistics of it, but he knew Dean and Cas loved each other the way his parents did. They still referred to each other as "roommates" but would occasionally let their fingers intertwine under the table at dinner, or kiss when they thought no one was looking. 

Lip had once heard his mom refer to them as "partners" but he didn't know what that meant and he didn't question it. 

 

10 Years  
When Dean's ring goes from Cas' right hand to his left no one says a word but Lip see's tears in his mom's eyes when Cas reaches for the pitcher of lemonade on the table and she notices it. Today was a family day. Tomorrow he'd have his birthday party and invite people over. Honestly, he thinks this is better.

After they're done with dinner (cake is tomorrow too.) his mom sends him to grab the presents from the family room. He stands outside the entrance to the kitchen and listens to his parents congratulate his uncles. He hears them ask when the wedding is and Dean sheepishly telling them they already had it. He also hears Deans whisper/shout of "ow!" when he supposes his mom pinches him.

He grabs the presents and goes back into the kitchen. The adults pretend the conversation didn't happen and he pretends he hadn't heard it.

 

12 Years  
Lip could care less about his birthday, he's too busy fawning over his niece, Tegan. She has green eyes and curly dark brown hair. He pretends it's possible that she's equal parts Dean and Cas, even though he knows that's impossible. 

At four months he can already tell she's going to be the most beautiful girl in the world. Her tiny hand wraps around his finger and he can also tell he won't need to protect her. But he still will. 

When his parents had sat him down months before and told his his uncles were going to be having a baby he knew they were expecting something like "Why?" but instead he asked "adoption or surrogate?" They had never before talked to him about his uncle's relationship, his uncles probably wouldn't let them. 

But they didn't need to. Even before overhearing the conversation on his 8th birthday he knew they were in love. He wasn't an idiot and they were obvious. But he'd never tell them that. They thought they hid it so well.

Dean and Cas didn't need to say anything about their relationship, and Lip didn't need to hear it.


End file.
